Telling Percy/Droid snipers
Here's how the droid snipers go in The Beginning of the Chronicles. Percy is chuffing to the Canterlot Mail Station Thomas: Percy! Percy: Thomas! What brings you here? Thomas: I was asked to help you out with the Canterlot Mail Trains tonight. Percy: Oh, thanks. when they pull into the mail station, Thomas looked depressed Percy: Thomas? Is something wrong? Thomas: It's about Nyx. Percy: What about her? Did she get in trouble? Thomas: No. It's not that. It's something else. Percy: What is it? Narattor: Thomas knew he couldn't keep Nyx's origins a secret from Percy. One of his closest friends. Thomas: sighs Alright, I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone else, what I tell you. Percy: I won't Thomas: Nyx isn't really Twilight's half-cousin. Twilight actually found her in the Everfree Forest inside a thornbush. Percy: Inside a thornbush? Thomas: Yeah, but we have reason to believe that she was created by the Sith. Percy: I hope she isn't one. Thomas: Well, so far, there haven't been any signs that she could be, so she may not be a Sith. Percy: I hope so. Such a sweet little foal shouldn't be a Sith. gun fires! shot hits a cart of Mailbags Thomas: gasps Percy: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! Royal Guards race in Royal guard: What is it? Thomas: Gun shots! Over there! Royal Guard #2: Come on! race over to where Thomas pointed out, and draw thier lightsabers. more shots arrived Royal Guard #3: There! fires the droids fire back Royal Guard 1: it with his lightsaber it got destroyed Royal Guard #2: Check it out. slowly approach the droid and see a Sith marking on it Royal Guard: A Sith Droid. The Sith is here! Percy: Sith?! Royal Guard #2: Tell this to Celestia at once, Percy! Thomas tell the situation, NOW! Thomas: Yes sir! then races away back to the librabry Percy reaches the main throneroom Percy: PRINCESS CELESTIA!!! PRINCESS LUNA!! KING SOLAR FLARE!!! BARRET BARRICADE!!! several times Princess Luna: Percy, would you kindly, not whistle so loudly? You might wake up Yuna and Sharon. Percy: Sorry, but this is an emergency. Sith droids just attacked inside the Canterlot Mail Room just now. Barret Barricade: Sith droids? Percy: Yes. the Royal Guards carry in the destroyed droid Royal guard: It's true your majesty. This droid attacked Percy and Thomas just as they were picking up the mailvans. Princess Celestia: Take this to the exam lab. guards do so Princess Celestia: Percy, while you deliver the mail, keep your eyes peeled for anymore droids. Barret Barricade: And make sure your guns are armed too. Percy: Yes, your royalties. as he reverses out the librabry Thomas: inside Twilight: Thomas! You're back early. Thomas: Twilight. deeply I need to tell you something. Twilight: What's wrong? Thomas: Sith Droids just tried to attack me and Percy at the Mail station! Twilight: Oh, no! Thomas: I know! It had a Sith marking! And I think Nyx is involved with this. Twilight: What?! How could you say anything like that?! Thomas; I don't know. But we must keep our guard up high. Twilight: her mind I hope Nyx isn't involved with this. She doesn't desrve any of this. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes